


Of Us

by kj_graham



Series: Of Letters and Romance [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, M/M, Sam and Cas write Dean a letter, yes i'm taking the sastiel milkshake date episode and turning it into a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: Also, if you mess with our Netflix, Cas says he’ll smite you. We gotta finish Hannibal. If you fuck with the password before Cas gets to see how season two ends, I’m gonna let you deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Of Letters and Romance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676593
Kudos: 34





	Of Us

Dean,

Hope everything’s good with you and Jack. The hunt is going okay so far. A little weird, but when isn’t a hunt weird?

Tell Jack we’ll bring him back something for him. If he asks what, we have no idea.

We found love letters on this hunt. Thought that might make you laugh. They were…far more passionate than any of ours. Not that you’d know that. You don’t read our letters.

Anyway. If you’re wondering how Cas’s car is, it’s fine. His car is a good car even though it isn’t the Impala, and I’m not defending his car just because I’m in love with him, Dean.

We’ll be back in a week, tops. We’re going to finish this case and then maybe spend a day or two exploring, then we’ll be back. Don’t let Jack have too much sugar before then.

And no, Dean. We aren’t going to elope while we’re away. If we were gonna get married, we’d want you there. Cas and I have more style than a drunken Vegas wedding.

Also, if you mess with our Netflix, Cas says he’ll smite you. We gotta finish Hannibal. If you fuck with the password before Cas gets to see how season two ends, I’m gonna let you deal with the aftermath.

See you guys soon. Don’t get into too much trouble while we’re still gone.

Love,

Sam and Cas


End file.
